The Darkness Within a Melody
by Capturedribbons
Summary: Ken is a Prince in the land of Kritiker and he, along with his brother Aya and his brothers lover Yohji, are about to become ambassadors to their Uncle's Kingdom: EstE. YxAAxY, PersiaxManxManxPersia, KxOOxK, HirofumixFarfarello
1. Chapter One

Title- The Darkness Within a Melody  
  
Author- Locura  
  
Warnings- AU! OOC! YxA/AxY, PersiaxManx/ManxPersia, Future K+O/O+K perhaps KxO/OxK Archive- Fanfiction.net & Mediaminer.org  
  
Disclaimer- The Weiß Kreuz chara's aren't mine, I'm just barrowing them. Don't sue, I own nothing but an Omi pen and 4 dvd's and I wanna keep them!  
  
DEDICATED TO CHIBIUKYOU  
  
Author Notes- Enjoy?  
  
***= Scene changes and Markings for beginning and ending  
  
***  
  
In the Kingdom of Kritiker, a tiny Kingdom south of Lathen and north of EstE, there lived a prince. Now there were other Princess that lived in that land and many more if you included the lands surrounding Kritiker but there was one in particular that seemed to attract more problems then honey did bees. That fact, however, may have steamed from his family but one could never be quite sure.  
  
You see he had been adopted in the family of royals many years ago, at such a time that he never remembered not living with them. His father was called Persia and he was the king of all Kritiker, his mother was Manx and the pair of them rarely had time for their sons, biological or not. His brother was called Aya, a name he had taken from their Nanny when she had allegedly died from accidentally falling down the stairs when they were eleven, and Aya's lover, who used to be a thief, assassin, and a tavern keeper in his spare time, was called Yohji.  
  
Yes, it was safe to say that many of Ken's problems came from his family. And those problems were only going to get worse it seemed.  
  
***  
  
Persia turned towards Manx, his robe twirling slightly and knocking down a candlestick, which they both purposely ignored. "Ran-I mean Aya's lover is that nice boy, Yohji, isn't it?"  
  
Manx nodded from her position on her desk and scribbled a few more letters onto the parchment in front of her. "Yes, they seem very content with each other."  
  
"What about Ken? I don't believe Sakura mentioned anything about him in her last report." He ran a hand threw his hair and took a seat. "Has he not fallen in love yet? It's nearing his twenty-first birthday."  
  
"No dear." Manx looked up momentarily before opening another scroll with her dagger. "But I do not believe its time for such talk, your brother is planning war again."  
  
"Is he? I though he'd grown out of that years ago."  
  
"I'm afraid not." She passed him the scroll. "It seems like he believes in those seers and has been told to attack starting on the first day of the New Year."  
  
"We'll have to send a few ambassadors over then and try to promote peace before it gets out of hand then, won't we?" Persia frowned, his brow furrowing before his face lightened and he grinned.  
  
"This better not be some crazy plan to save the Kingdom and fix what you think are some love problems, or lack there of, at same time again." Manx's lips pressed together in a firm red line. "I won't stand for another one after that last disaster."  
  
"Its nothing like that." He said hastily, the memories of the disastrous ball he had thrown flashing before his eyes. "I was just thinking how our sons haven't visited my brother for a while. When was the last time anyway? Ten? Twelve years?"  
  
"Fifteen." The word was harsh. "And if you even think I'm going to let you toss our poor children to your crazy brother you are out of your mind."  
  
"But honey."  
  
"Don't 'But Honey' me. Its not going to happen end of discussion." She placed her quill forcefully into the ink vase.  
  
***  
  
Ken stared at the looking pool. He had been staring at it for a long time now, just looking in at himself and ignoring his sibling and his sibling's lover making out on the picnic blanket behind him. 'You'd think that after all this time they'd have a little more control over themselves.' He thought as the sounds escalated from quiet noises much lauder moaning sounds. 'You'd also think I'd have more sense then to come with them on a picnic. But nooo~ I thought anything would be worth getting away from the Ladies at court.'  
  
Another more throaty moan, some mumbled words and the sound of sliding material and Ken decided to leave, striding quickly to the opposite forest line. They might have taken him out here for a break but that did not mean he had to stay with them as they had sex on the picnic blanket.  
  
'This is great, Aya and Yohji are having sex on my picnic blanket, I think Persia's planning another scheme of his, Manx is sending me worried looks and every time I am anywhere but my room at the castle I am surrounded by the Court Ladies'.' He snorted quietly as he walked down a path. The paths all went in circles and ended up in the same place but it was better then wondering aimlessly. 'Its days like this I wish Aya and Yohji hadn't met at that ball. Before at least half of the girls went to him and ignored me. Now all they ever do is flock and fallow me.'  
  
He had made his way to a brook that babbled around the small in closed section of the palace forest and threw a stone it. 'I don't see why either. Its not like I'm that cute and I'm always messing something up.' He took a seat on one of the nearby benches and tossed in another stone. 'I don't even know my preference so they assume and never stop throwing themselves at me.'  
  
Ken blushed brightly at that thought, remembering that time one of the girls had literally thrown herself at him when he had been on his way to breakfast in his pajama's, and the other time when the same girl -somehow- found herself naked, in a compromising position and magically having candles surrounding his bed with her in it without knowing how. If he didn't know any better, and he wasn't sure he did, he would think that this was all some complex plot of his parents to get him to marry and/or give them grandchildren.  
  
The prince was about to stand and continue on his way back to the castle when he heard the sound of pounding hooves and the clank of metal before a rider in full uniform appeared from behind him.  
  
"My Prince," The man jumped off his horse and bowed, his hand sweeping downward. "I have some urgent news in which I must tell you and your brother."  
  
Ken stood and shook his head. "I'm afraid my brother is.busy currently but if you tell me the news I will gladly tell him as soon as he is available."  
  
The rider looked nervously around, his blue eyes shifting uneasily. "But I was told to tell you both at the same time."  
  
Ken shook his head. "You wouldn't want to disturb him. So please, tell me the message?"  
  
"Your Father is sending you and Prince Aya, along with his lover, to EstE to visit with your cousins Hirofumi, Masafumi, and Mamoru." The rider took out a small pouch and fiddled with it a moment before handing it to him. "He said to go to the stables immediately, your stuff is already ready and you all are to set out as soon as you get there."  
  
Ken frowned, it wasn't like Persia to make plans for them like this and he was surprised Manx was letting him send them away so quickly without warning. "Alright. You may return to your post or take your break. We will arrive shortly."  
  
The Rider bowed once more and saddled with ease before riding away, leaving Ken still surprised by the brook. One thing, he was sure, if they couldn't for some reason get two rooms at the taverns on the way he was going to knock both of the other boys out with sleeping salts and that was that.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you expect us to sleep outside tonight." The words fell unbidden from Ken's lips and he immediately shut his mouth in hopes to keep anything else from slipping out.  
  
"Oh, Kenken!" Yohji moved his horse beside Ken's and slapped him on the back. "It's not like its bad weather, in fact its nice out! So what's to complain about sleeping under the stars while going to a hostile country that's likely to try and kill you on sight?"  
  
"Its not that I'm worried about." The words were ground out threw clinched teeth. "If I have to hear you two make out or anything else again during this trip I'm going to hurt both of you. Yesterday and last night were enough!"  
  
"Aww.."Yohji winked. "Don't say that, you know you liked the free show!"  
  
"SHUTUP!" Ken's face was red and he looked forward hopefully, thinking that Aya would bridge his silence and tell his boyfriend to leave him alone.  
  
There was no such luck.  
  
"If you'd like I can show you a few of my old moves, Kenny. Then maybe you can find a nice little girl or boy to take home to mommy and daddy. I'm sure they'd be so thrilled!"  
  
"I don't want to know what you used to do or what you do now!"  
  
Yohji put a in his bag and rummaged around for a moment before making an excited sound. "But its so easy Kenken. How can I not pass on this knowledge? Its children's stuff and you don't know it." He handed Ken a small brown bag with a gaudy heart sown on front.  
  
"You've had this planned, haven't you?"  
  
The older boy nodded. "Yes, but Aya helped to!"  
  
The said brother grunted but didn't offer any other comment.  
  
Ken could guess what was contained in the pouch and put a hand to his forehead, sighing, "Will this trip ever end...?"  
  
***  
  
"They're coming, aren't they?" Two men sat in a darkened room with but one candle between them to lighten the chamber, its flickering light sending dark shadows around the room.  
  
"Your brothers brats? Yes." The other man said, his hand reaching towards the flicker flame. "But as long as your youngest brat under hand, as he should be, you have nothing to fear."  
  
"Good." The man leaned back his hands resting behind his head. "I've waited to long for this. Finally my Brothers-" he spat the word. "-Kingdom will be mine."  
  
"Yes," The other mans hand rested over the flame a moment before smothering it with his fingertips, the smoke and light seeping into the darkness. "As long as you take caution everything will go as planned."  
  
***  
  
Muted blue eyes stood by a corner in the corridor beside his fathers chamber, his chest moving slowly to show he was breathing but no sound rose form his being. They would be coming soon. He smiled slightly and tapped his lips with a finger in thought. If he tried hard enough maybe he could keep the things his father desired from happening. But only if he were to do it just right.  
  
He smiled again and looked out the window beside him, slowly taking out a tiny wooden box and opening it to let the simple music play. He had only a little to give now and a little he could do, but perhaps it would be enough.  
  
***  
  
Notes- Slow editing before going onto the next part ^^; sorry if this shows up as there's supposed to be a new chapter and there's not yet. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title- The Darkness Within a Melody Chapter Two  
  
Author- Locura  
  
Warnings- AU! OOC! YxA/AxY, PersiaxManx/ManxPersia, Future K+O/O+K perhaps KxO/OxK, HirofumixFarfarello/FarfarelloxHirofumi  
  
Archive- Fanfiction.net & Mediaminer.org  
  
Disclaimer- The Weiß Kreuz chara's aren't mine, I'm just barrowing them. Don't sue, I own nothing but an Omi pen and 4 dvd's and I wanna keep them!  
  
DEDICATED TO CHIBIUKYOU  
  
Author Notes- I feel I should tell you that now that I look at my notes (which are a good deal long) on this idea and think it may get kind of elaborate. I'm either going weave the story right or end up having it tangled in around me as a very tricky horrendously written trap. I hope to be able to say later that I've grown enough in writing to be able to write this story the way I feel it should be told and told well but I'm not sure if I can currently. Please be weary and understand, I might not be able to write it as well as I'd like if I rush it. It will not be finished with Five chapters in fifteen days as my last story in September was. However I hope you enjoy the fic anyway as I will try hard to make it entertaining and hopefully understandable(if its not HIT ME and tell me so!). Enjoy.  
  
***= Beginnings, endings and changing times etc.  
  
***  
  
Ken looked up, his hand attempting to block the harsh sunlight as he peered at the dark spectacle beside the ocean of Shedig. It was easily twice the size of his own home and dark, darker then the black sun that came ever few years. Its windows were light in the afternoon but no colors appeared as they had before and they looked eerily like the blank listless eyes of the dead staring back at the three travelers on horseback.  
  
It was quiet for a moment, none of them could hear anything coming from the walls and they didn't move until Yohji urged his horse forward to the wall and rapped on the black marble with his knuckles. "You'd think they'd of spotted us by now. You sure this is the right place? Its creepier then Blind Balls Alley, and that's pretty creepy. "  
  
Aya nodded and there was silence for a full while before a low groaning sound, similar to that of a dieing animal began, growing louder as the seconds past.  
  
Ken's horse pranced in place and he shifted to lay his hands over her ears to block the noise and keep her from spooking. "Sounds like they should oil their hinges."  
  
The door was partially open by five minutes past and in a last ditch effort to lighten both of his companion's moods Yohji winked at Ken, "Ready to see some new lads and ladies? I can still teach you a thing or two you know."  
  
Any comment Ken could have made was lost as the door finished opening and reveled the Royal family waiting for them, complete with personal guards.  
  
"Welcome Prince Aya, Prince Ken! My have your grown sense you last entered these walls!" Their Uncles voice boomed around the nearly empty enclosure.  
  
"May your Kingdome be ever rich and Harbor ever full King Reiji." Ken's head weaved to Aya, thankful that at least he knew the formal greetings, but frowned as he saw his brother glare. "We thank you for your great hospitality."  
  
"Come my nephews! There is no need to formality with family." Ken forced his face to look neutral, something was wrong. This man before him had a face that was relaxed and welcoming but his eyes were cold and Ken was reminded of a snake in the grass ready to strike at any moment. "Let your horses be brushed and rested by my hostlers and let you be reintroduced to your family which you have not seen in so long."  
  
"Uncle," Aya said, his voice toneless and indifferent as ever. "You know me and my brother but I do not believe you have met my lover, Yohji Kudou." He slid off his horse and moved next to Yohji's, offering a hand down as he did so.  
  
The Kings eyes raked the blond man as he got off his horse with aid from Aya. "You have great taste in male concubines my Nephew, I never thought that you would have such an eye before."  
  
Aya's jaw tightened and his arm shook slight as he repressed the urge to hit the man. "He is not my concubine, Uncle, he is my lover and a freeman in his own right. I do not and would never own him!"  
  
Ken, now dismounted, could feel the tension building. Kritiker was a non-enslaving kingdom and there were rarely any who had concubines but here in EsetE there were many slaves and more concubine slaves then anything else. One blessing was that Yohji had yet to say anything, because Ken was sure that any comment made now, except in humility, would have them thrown out and the war started.  
  
"Uncle," He faltered, unsure how to act as a diplomat and nephew in such a time when manners were everything. "We are...exhausted from travel and mean no disrespect from out snappy attitudes-" Aya shot him a look and Ken shut his mouth as Reiji cut in, abruptly spinning with his hand outstretched like he had often times seen his father do.  
  
"But of course! Let the introductions be made and the a slave will show you to your rooms and then to the bathing chambers before supper."  
  
Reiji motioned for a pale young man to stand and he did so, his robes a dark gray color that shimmered slightly in the light. "My younger son Prince Masafumi, a magician of all sorts and a brilliant mixer of potions." He placed a hand on the next on drawing him closer. "And my oldest, Hirofumi, he is to take the crown from me one day." This one stood closely to a white-haired man and looked coldly about him, a hand frozen in the motion of pushing up his glasses.  
  
"I would also introduce the bodyguards but I think that you will meet them yourselves in due time. Do not be afraid of them, they are only here for our protection and yours." Reiji smiled. "Dinner will be in a few hours and a slave will take you there, for now Omi will show you the way and assist you."  
  
As he spoke Ken saw a small light-haired boy scamper out from a doorway across the courtyard. His body was thin and pale from under the baggy black clothing he wore and his light blue eyes stood out brightly from his face. The boy bowed soundlessly to their Uncle a moment before turning and bowing to them as well.  
  
"Do not mind the boy, he's a special slave and I'm sure he will not annoy any of you." Their Uncle made a shooing motion with a hand. "No rest and bathe, anything you need will be provided, all you need to do is ask."  
  
Omi motioned for them to fallow him and walked away cautiously, glancing back many times to make sure they were all behind him. It was because of this habit that let him see the particularly scalding look his father sent to the three guests.  
  
***  
  
Omi frowned as he led the trio down the torch lit corridors. He knew these were the ones his father wanted to kill but he still didn't understand who the youngest child was that he also spoke of the few nights before. He didn't claim kin to him, though the maids swore he was, and Reiji obviously wasn't using Masafumi for anything but his magic.  
  
The whole plot simply didn't make sense to him yet, but if he were to fix it, it would have to.  
  
He smiled a little as he remembered watching the greeting from his hiding place in a doorway, the three striking young men in bright colors against the blackness of the castle, two of them lovers and a third very handsome, seemingly single, man. Omi blushed at his foolishness, a daydream of the last man taking him away to the seemingly fabled Kritiker Kingdom, a kingdom where everyone was happy and colors where bright floating half formed in his head.  
  
His shook himself then and forced himself to watch where he was going, quietly listening to the conversation around him.  
  
***  
  
"That's our Uncle?" Ken turned to Aya, keeping half an eye on the quiet boy in front of them. "He's creepy! I could swear he was plotting out deaths as he smiled!"  
  
"KEN!" Aya's voice barked out. "This is not the time for this discussion!"  
  
Yohji nodded, his hand motioning at the boy before them. "He's right Ken, there are ears here you know. Keep opinions to yourself or we will lose support in stopping this war."  
  
Ken was about to press the issue with the boy stopped suddenly; causing Ken to collide with him and sending them tumbling onto the stone floor, Ken landing squarely on top of the sprawled and dazed looking smaller boy. They lay there for a moment, both a little dazed and quietly locking eyes before they heard the quiet sniggering of Yohji behind them.  
  
"Go for it Kenken! New country! New conquests! Looks like I underestimated how quickly you would start!"  
  
Both boys' faces grew hot and Ken quickly jumped to his feet, whirling to face his brother's lover and noticing for the first time his own brothers amused smirk. "I am not going to have sex with that boy!" Turning back around Ken offered a hand up to the other youth. "I'm very sorry for running into you, Omi, isn't it?"  
  
The blond-haired boys eyes light up in gratitude as he stood up with the help of Ken's hand and he nodded at his name but didn't say anything else. The slave boy instead pointed to Yohji and Aya and then to the room to the right.  
  
It was then all three boys looked at the other closely, realizing for the first time they had never heard a noise come from the other boy even when being toppled.  
  
"You can speak to us if you wish, Omi. We aren't you Masters." Ken said quietly, wondering if that to was a law, that slaves could not speak to the upper class. But the boy only shook his head in reply and put a hand over his throat looking imploringly at the others.  
  
"He can't talk Ken." Aya's quiet announcement made the said boy jump and look back startled.  
  
"What do you mean? Is it some rule?"  
  
"No, he just can't for some reason, I think. Maybe we can ask someone to find out sometime but for now I think Aya and I will go into the room he's pointed out and relax." Yohji grinned. "Then bathe. Good bye Kenken, we'll probably be back on the road before you know it!"  
  
It wasn't a second later that Ken and Omi found themselves alone in the hallway, the lamps flickering slightly and faces both still faintly flushed.  
  
***  
  
Crawford smiled as he sloshed his wine around in its goblet, the dark red nectar nearly spilling out over its edge. One with the ability to see the future was one to fear because while he sees all he may not share the entirety of what he sees. No matter who he's with.  
  
It had started once again. A plot that kept repeating every few centauries each slightly different and if he worked his plan right he would win this game.  
  
He looked up before the door opened and frowned at the other man, "Schuldich, what a pleasant surprise. What is it that you want?"  
  
"Nothing..." He drawled as he sat on the desk, his red hair spilling dramatically over his contrasting green cloths. "Simply nothing but something new to play with, the maids and slaves are getting dull."  
  
"Well then," Crawford touched his glasses. "I believe I have something for you to be ready to do. And I can assure you the minds you will meld and crush will be far sweeter then those you have ever tasted before."  
  
***  
  
Ken felt refreshed after a long hot bath, something he had always taken for granted but now loved with a passion because of the lack of hot water on the trip. Sighing happily he fell backwards onto the bed in his room and closed his eyes, his robe loosening around him. He knew dinner was most likely going to be called soon, much sooner then he was accustomed to, but he loved the feel of silk underneath him and his sore body rejoiced in the beds comfort.  
  
He had fallen into a light doze when the sound of softly treading feet found his ears and he half opened his eyes to see who had come in. It was Omi, the boy still dressed as before, was going threw his chest of cloths. Ken may have said something but it was the way the boy quietly pawed threw the materials that caught his eye and kept him quiet, he was curious of what the other boy was doing.  
  
His light blue eyes light up as he found some nice silk pants and a green shirt that Ken's mother always said looked wonderful on him, before pulling them all the way out of the trunk and closing the lid. The boy frowned then, looking straight at Ken but not knowing he was actually awake, and placed the clothing on the other side of the bed. Watching the boy cock his head to the side, hands on hips, Ken couldn't help but let out a giggle and open his eyes wide showing the other that he was already awake.  
  
The slave boys eyes widened and then he glared, a look that instead of putting fear into Ken only made him smile and hold back his laughter, the quiet boy was way too cute for his own good even glaring.  
  
The blond boy shook his head at Ken and pointed to the cloths.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll get dressed, its time for dinner right?" The boy nodded and smiled gesturing to the door as Ken pulled up his pants. "I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
***  
  
Yohji and Aya were already seated at the dinning table when Ken finally made it there. the food just starting to be served and the entire family coldly looking at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late. I over slept." Ken excused himself and sat down looking away from everyone else's piercing gaze.  
  
"Its not your fault at all, nephew." His Uncle smiled sourly. "I instructed Omi to wake you with enough time and to chose you cloths, it is his fault and he will be punished accordingly."  
  
"W-What?!" Ken leaned forward and was about to protest when he felt a hand squeeze his leg warningly. The brown-haired Prince fell silent and looked away, the surge of protectiveness he felt when he heard Omi was going to be hurt not dissipating.  
  
"Uncle." Aya's voice was neutral as he turned the conversation. "I seem to remember a third cousin. May I ask what has happened to him?"  
  
The Kings lips tightened into a thin line before slowly drawing in a deep breath. "I'm afraid Mamoru has been quite ill lately. He will, however, be joining us for supper tomorrow but I'm afraid he will not have enough energy to socialize much during your stay."  
  
"I see."  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence except the whispered conversations of Hirofumi and Farfarello.  
  
***  
  
"Who is Mamoru?" The white-haired man asked turning on the bed toward his lover. "Why have I not heard of him?"  
  
The dark-haired other frowned and looked over at the other, a hand reaching up to trace a scar on the other boys arm. "He was my brother."  
  
"Was?" The man pressed his gold eyes narrowing. "Then who is the one they spoke of tonight?"  
  
"An impostor." He spoke as if to end the discussion but then sighed, his eyes blinded without his glasses and pained looking. "My brother was actually my half brother, born form my mother and a random lover of hers. This all happened before you came and joined with Crawford but you know what Crawford told my father."  
  
The man sighed again. "My father believes in your leader, believes he will give him the land and power he seeks if he listens to him. But past that he believes that as long as he keeps my brother from falling in love and being loved in return power will be handed to him. As long as he's still alive that is. It was when Mamoru was ten that he was handed over to the Magicians and my brother, Masafumi. That was just after Father had met the oracle. They did horrible things to Mamoru, his cry's were heard all throughout the halls at all times of the night and day for weeks but I wasn't ever able to break through the magic barrier that surrounded the room. When they did leave him back in the castle he wasn't the same." Hirofumi buried his head in the Irishman's chest. "They had broken and remade him, separating him into two beings: Mamoru who has a voice but no will or soul to call his own and Omi a boy will all the soul and will but no voice and no memories."  
  
"So he is alive?" The other mans voice was quiet but Hirofumi shook his head violently.  
  
"Neither one is my brother. My brother Mamoru is dead." His breath came out shakily. "In fact Omi doesn't even know about Mamoru, every time he is changed to his other existence he remembers nothing of the time and often much of the time before he was switched."  
  
"This made God cry..." The man licked his loves cheek and smiled. "God screamed on the days this happened."  
  
"Yes," Hirofumi looked up. "But I cry to."  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter Three

Title- The Darkness Within a Melody Chapter Three  
  
Author- Locura  
  
Warnings- AU! OOC! YxA/AxY, PersiaxManx/ManxPersia, Future K+O/O+K perhaps KxO/OxK, HirofumixFarfarello/FarfarelloxHirofumi,  
  
Archive- Fanfiction.net & Mediaminer.org  
  
Disclaimer- The Weiß Kreuz chara's aren't mine, I'm just barrowing them. Don't sue, I own nothing but an Omi pen and 4 dvd's and I wanna keep them!  
  
DEDICATED TO CHIBIUKYOU  
  
Author Notes- @.@ I have stared at this screen to long. I can't fix this chapter no matter how many times I read it but I still hope you Enjoy!  
  
***= Beginnings, endings and changing times etc.  
  
***  
  
Ken sat on the bed watching Omi unpack his bags and hang them in his wardrobe. The small boy would take them out slowly and brush out all the wrinkles before hanging them with the utmost care and without a single sound.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you in trouble. If I had known I would have gotten ready faster." Ken laid back and half closed his eyes, not expecting an answer. "Kritiker is just so different. I never thought my actions would cause you pain."  
  
Ken sighed as he watched the other boy walk away threw half open lids, he really didn't expect the other boy to forgive him and now was proven right. He closed his eyes when the slave reached the door and he listened to it groan to a close.  
  
Ken expected to be left alone for the rest of the night, still feeling guilty for unintentionally hurting the only seemingly nice person in this castle, and waiting for the morning. He was surprised, however, because not a few moments later he felt part of the bed move and soon another smaller body joined him. Slowly opening his eyes Ken blinked at he younger boy who was now perched on his bed, a hand outreached as if to pet his hair or shake him awake.  
  
"You forgive me then?" Omi smiled at him and ruffled his hair, the slaves grin widening when he wasn't immediately reprimand for such an action. "I'm glad. It would have been a very boring stay if the only nice guy I've met so far refused to see me except when told."  
  
Omi just shrugged at him and crossed his legs so to be more comfortable.  
  
"And don't let this happen again. If your going to get in trouble for not making me get moving quickly enough find a way to tell me. I don't want you to be hurt because I was to slow or something." The other boy shrugged and looked out the window. "Its not alright!"  
  
Omi frowned and made a move to slide off the bed but Ken grabbed his wrist. "You shouldn't be treated like that!"  
  
Ken didn't know why he was so angry. It just seemed to him that the other boy just didn't care if he was hurt because of Ken's mistake. To be truthful Ken wasn't even sure that was what he other boy was thinking but at that moment he was angry. Angry with himself for soon to be causing his only new friend's pain and angry at Omi for seemingly not caring about what happened to him.  
  
The Prince probably would have continued to yell at the other boy but suddenly the door to his room burst open and a young brown-haired boy in a gray suit stormed in.  
  
"I'm here to take Omi to the study." He crossed his arms. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
"Who are you?" Ken immediately let go of Omi's arm and Omi waved at the other boy, smiling brightly.  
  
"I'm Nagi Naoe, the youngest of the King's guards. I'm here to take Omi to his punishment." The boy looked impassively at Ken whose eyes flash angrily at him.  
  
"He doesn't need to be pushed, he's done nothing wrong." Omi made a move as to leave again but as soon as his feet touched the ground Ken snatched up his wrist again, causing the slave to look questioningly up at the Prince who's teeth ground as he spat, "You can tell my Uncle I won't have anyone punished because of something that was my fault."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not an option, Prince Ken. If it were I'd be glad to do so...however, you leave me no choice." Omi's eyes widened and he quickly made warding motions with his free hand before Ken found the world upside-down and he his body lightly pressed against the wall.  
  
"Whaa-!?"  
  
***  
  
"Gingersnaps." Schuldich grinned over at Crawford, his eyes lazily looking about the room with a slightly glazed look about them. "Yes, his mind is like Gingersnaps hot out of the oven. Warm and comforting with just enough snap in them to rile your tong and only a push will send his senses into anger or passion." He paused. "But I don't see why you're so fixated on him and that slave brat. Both of their minds could be easily crushed on a whim."  
  
"Yes," Crawford chuckled a little. "Their minds really could be crushed at any moment now. But leave the plotting to those who can. You just be ready to crush them when the time comes and savor the moments you do so."  
  
"Right, right." The red-haired man leaned back in his chair as Crawford left. "Just make sure you keep your end of the bargain."  
  
***  
  
Omi sighed as he walked down the halls, he didn't see why Nagi used his powers on Ken. Ken wasn't going to do anything, he didn't think. He was just agitated or something. Most likely tired from the trip and his nerves on edge with being in some place so different from his home.  
  
He sighed thinking on how hard it was to carry on a conversation when you couldn't talk. Turning, Omi looked at his current guard.  
  
Nagi was the extra, the one that did all the odd jobs when the others had something else to do. But sometimes, unlike the others, he came and talked to him, or at him as the case may be. Because of that he had learned a good deal about his friend, how while he was quiet and cold to many he could still open up and be the gentle soul that hid underneath the chilly facade.  
  
Omi loved those times. The times Nagi would sit with him while he worked or help him out occasionally if he was going to be punished, but those times seemed to be dwindling. Someone else was captivating Nagi's attention now and while Omi was glad for his friend; he still wished there was someone who would be with him in their spare time. Nowadays it was so rare to have even the maids gossiping around him.  
  
Which strangely lead his thoughts back to Ken. Ken was a Prince; there was no reason for him to be so kind to him, a lowly slave. It took his breath away to even know that Ken wanted to keep talking with him and wanted to keep him out of trouble.  
  
His thoughts may have kept going in circles for hours, and they certainly would as soon as he had some more time but now Nagi and him were in front of the door to the Magic's Study.  
  
It was there Nagi stopped, his shoulders tense as he turned around. "I don't know what's going on, Omi. But something bad is going to happen and I don't think I can help you this time."  
  
The way his hushed voice echoed in the corridor spread Goosebumps up Omi's neck but he smiled and kept the unease from his face.  
  
"I'm serous Omi. Crawford-" He stopped then, and Omi noticed his eyes softening slightly. "Just be careful Omi. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Omi nodded, wishing once again he could assure his friend he'd be all right with more then a glance before turning his back on him and knocking on the door. There was no response and he wasn't expecting one so he walked in.  
  
***  
  
"Father we can't! You know I don't mind doing these things normally but honestly, if we do this again I don't know what will happen to them mentally later much less physically!" Masafumi's face was white and his hands shook. "You know I don't want to lose him! He's the most amazing magically created persons alive!"  
  
"I don't care! You'll have to, we have to keep up appearances and if Mamoru isn't there then what with they think?" Reiji's face was livid as he paced the room. "Plus him being out for a day won't be that bad, I'm sure both will bounce right back up later. Besides, I was going to let you have a little experimentation play time afterwards, but if you don't want it I can get your apprentices to do this!"  
  
Masafumi's eyes lit up as he heard that he'd have someone to test on and he grinned as the door slowly opened to show the small figure that used to belong to someone he called brother.  
  
"Welcome, Omi." He said, turning to face him. "I believe I have something that you can be of a much help to. What do you say?"  
  
***  
  
Ken paced his room. At this very moment someone he had met just today was being punished for something -he- had done. His stomach turned in knots and all he'd like to do was sleep but he knew sleep was far away from him now.  
  
He could still see the regretful look on the slaves face as he turned and left with the guard. He could remember all that he had said to him and how roughly he had grabbed the other boy, jerking him away from what he had been told to do. How could he judge others when he had so obviously also hurt the boy as well?  
  
Stalking out of the room Ken hoped beyond hope that Yohji and Aya we not having a nightly activity and would be available to talk at this late hour.  
  
He just didn't understand. He cared about a lot of people, and he didn't want anyone to be hurt needlessly. Especially not because of him. But why was that boys face haunting him so? Why did he feel so guilty for grabbing him forcefully and yelling at him even though he didn't know if what he thought was really what the boy himself thought?  
  
Ken sighed and stood, staring at the door in front of him. It was quiet, and dark. No sounds were coming from it and no lights bled from the cracks. He held his breath and slowly eased the heavy oak door open; afraid it would be as loud as his. But it was silent and as he looked threw the partially open door he smiled.  
  
Yohji and Aya were curled up on the bed together in a tangle of limbs and dark blue sheets that spilled out over their bodies to cover most of them up as they slept with the moon watching over them from the window.  
  
Ken shook his head at the picture and remembered how much Aya had changed since he had met the thief. Ken really had to hand it to Yohji, for all his cracks and stunts he really was the best match for his brother.  
  
His heart strangely lighter, Ken slowly eased the door closed and left for his own bed, missing the smirks and half open lids that watched him leave.  
  
"He's got it bad for the Slave boy already, it hasn't even been a day." One voice whispered and the other snorted. "I think it might work though. Ken deserves to find someone, why not someone from an unusual background like me?"  
  
The other person didn't comment but instead rolled on top of the speaker his head going to rest on the other mans chest and one word rumbled past his lips, "Sleep."  
  
***  
  
Omi whimpered voicelessly when the torches suddenly went out and the King and Prince disappeared from view. Neither had ever come to one of his punishments before and the fact that they had could only mean that things were going to be bad. How bad he couldn't say but at that moment in the chilly blackness of the magicians study Omi suddenly wished he could just disappear. Wished he had never been found wondering the castle. Wished so far back to the point where his memories didn't exist and wish that he had never been born.  
  
That was the terror he felt then.  
  
It was in that moment of strange paralyzing fear that Omi felt the manacles latch on to his limbs and force him onto the hard table. His mouth opened as if to yelp as he felt the manacles tighten of the own accord to the point where he couldn't move any of his limbs and inch upwards and a deep chuckling arose from behind his head.  
  
Distantly he heard a song playing, something that rose and fell but never stayed the same yet never changed at the same time. The sounds grew louder to the point that it engulf him and all he could hear and feel was the music as it played, a long, low, sorrowful sound that seem to reach and grab for his soul.  
  
The slave's eyes went wide, his pupils dilating and mouth opening laxly as his back arched off the table.  
  
The music swelled and fell; its song ripping threw his soul and raping his mind.  
  
His mouth snapped open. He screamed.  
  
***  
  
Crawford smiled at Mamoru, the child was being dressed in his finest silk cloths and makeup was being applied to hide the bit of the wear and tare the body had been threw. The boy didn't blink, he didn't smile, he just sat straight up as the maids dressed him and dyed his hair to a darker blond.  
  
The cloths that where placed on him give him a fragile look, as if the slightest wind would push him over to break him and the thinness of his body, created by the scarcity of slave meals, added to that wasted and ill look his father wanted to achieve.  
  
Crawford smiled as he saw Reiji come storming in, scattering the maids in an instant.  
  
"So you've come to see Mamoru again." The King stated, his hand going to caress the boys cheek and coming away with powder. "You seem to have quite a fascination with my 'son' care to tell?"  
  
The other man just laughed and bent down to look into the vacant eyes of the boy once called Mamoru. "I simply want to see him. He is partially my creation, you understand? Without my words you would have lost a war already."  
  
Reiji's mouth tightened into a thin line as he frowned. "Yes, but now I think we are on even ground. As you have told me to I have distanced both Mamoru and Omi from everyone as much as possible. Neither will be giving and receiving love any time soon." He laughed. "Besides you yourself claim to never be wrong."  
  
"Yes, that is true." The younger man patted Mamoru on the head and lifted the boy's hand up to his viewpoint, watching as the boy looked at it curiously at it as if he wasn't sure what to do with it or know it was attached to him. "I would like to try something new though. Have Omi, when he is back fully that is, become the personal slave to your nephews. I believe it will end in our favor."  
  
"What do you mean?" Reiji asked drawing up slightly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I thought we wanted to keep him from others as much as possible."  
  
"Oh but this is so much better, my King." Crawford grinned, dropping the boy's hand as he did. "Omi will be the unwitting spy. Because I have found a way to change him back and forth in a less damaging manner and then you will get the upper hand!"  
  
The suspicion in his eyes hadn't left but he ran a hand threw his thinning hair and sighed. "How?"  
  
"Its quite simple really. Watch." The seer looked at Mamoru, his eyes lighting slightly. "Mamoru, what does Prince Ken think about his Uncle? And how does Omi feel about the Prince?"  
  
The boy blinked slowly at them, looking once at his father before facing the oracle again. "Ken thinks King Reiji's plotting his and his families death as he smiles and Omi like him." Mamoru smiled vaguely as he looked up again at his father. "Ken is nice to Omi and Omi thinks he is kind and handsome!"  
  
Reiji frowned but nodded. "I'll have to see what I can do about Omi's liking problem later but I agree. He would be the perfect spy."  
  
"Excellent." Crawford smiled, pushing up his glasses as he left. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter Four

Title- The Darkness Within a Melody Chapter Four  
  
Author- Locura  
  
Warnings- AU! OOC! YxA/AxY, PersiaxManx/ManxPersia, Future K+O/O+K perhaps KxO/OxK, HirofumixFarfarello/FarfarelloxHirofumi  
  
Archive- Fanfiction.net & Mediaminer.org  
  
Disclaimer- The Weiß Kreuz chara's aren't mine, I'm just barrowing them. Don't sue, I own nothing but an Omi pen and 4 dvd's and I wanna keep them!  
  
DEDICATED TO CHIBIUKYOU  
  
Author Notes- Ug! 'nother crappy chapter. ^.^;; I once again will have no time to write this week until the weekend because of various projects. Wish me luck, because after last week I'm -still- looking for my marbles (they're blue and black so if you happen to find any please give them)! Anyway hope you Enjoy!  
  
***= Beginnings, endings and changing times etc.  
  
***  
  
Ken got ready early. He'd woken up at first light and dressed in a nice pair of slacks and a shirt, hoping that this way he wouldn't have to worry about being late again, and sat on his bed to wait.  
  
That had been over an hour ago and now he was still sitting on his bed waiting for Omi to come to his room and take him to the dinning room. At least he hoped that was the way this was going to be going for now because he certainly had no idea how else he was to know when to go eat. Plus, if it was Omi that took him then he would have time to make sure no extensive damage had befallen his friend because of his mistake.  
  
Sighing, Ken ran a hand threw his hair, causing it to once again take on that newly slept on look. He hoped Omi was all right. He could have sworn he heard someone scream earlier.but even if that hadn't been part of a dream Omi couldn't scream. The slave boy couldn't talk much less scream in such a way that it seemed to vibrate all the way to his room. His mind argued with him a moment, that maybe the slave boy could but didn't want to and Ken felt himself grow more irritable as the moments passed. He'd just have to ask Aya and Yohji what to do. They'd know.  
  
***  
  
Farfarello smiled as he handed Hirofumi his belt, as the taller man bent to check his robes before tying on the rope belt to hold them together. "God cried last night."  
  
Hirofumi grimaced and went to clean his glasses. "Indeed he did, love."  
  
"Can we play with Gods broken toy?" His gold eyes glinted as the other put on his glasses and moved to comb his loves hair.  
  
"If you really feel so strongly about it I don't see why not." The man smiled slightly. "But not today. Today we'll see what happens with my fathers attempt at acting. It should be most intriguing."  
  
Farfarello giggled and turned around , the comb clattering from the others hands. "God will cry."  
  
"Yes, love." Hirofumi brushed a hand over the others scared face. "God will cry. And maybe sometime we will get God back fully, hm?"  
  
The white-haired man just hummed, his eyes dimmed as his mind wondered.  
  
"Yes. Someday we'll get all of our skeletons back." He pulled the Irishman into a standing position. "But for now.we'll have breakfast and see how this drama will play out and see how God will cry." He laughed, his glasses sliding down his nose a little as he look at himself in the mirror. "For now we'll watch."  
  
***  
  
Ken frowned. His face etched harshly in that position as he sat at the table opposite from his three cousins, the youngest Mamoru in front of him. The littlest had yet to talk all meal and anything about him, besides the introduction, had been told was a little as possible.  
  
It didn't help his mood that Omi hadn't come to take him and the rest of his current family to breakfast, instead a strange child-like maid with blue pigtails had taken them, and the fact his cousin strangely looked a lot like his friend Omi was really getting to him.  
  
In fact, Ken let his eyes stray once again to the other boys face, he would wager that with a bit of dye and some new cloths and makeup Omi would be the spitting image of this other quiet boy called Mamoru.  
  
The brown-haired boy shook his head and played with the strange looking food on his plate. He really did not want to be here and with all the talk consisting of politics and development, he really was becoming bored. He couldn't even ask politely what had happened to the slave boy for fear of interrupting some new important talk on harvests and the knowledge that he'd only get an earful from his brother later on.  
  
"Cousin Mamoru?" Ken asked, trying to find something to start a conversation with while the other boys gaze shifted and focused on him. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
The boy opened his mouth as if to speak but suddenly Reiji spoke up, breaking his conversation with Aya. "He's feeling a little bit better then before, Prince Ken. Please do not encourage him to speak as his throat has been very tender."  
  
Mamoru then smiled, his eyes fading back into a dazed look and Ken almost choked on what he had assumed to be a muffin. The look on the other Princes face was like seeing the slave boy look drunk, in fact Ken had a sinking suspicion that if he ever saw Omi intoxicated in extreme he would look exactly as this boy did now.  
  
"I see." Ken trailed off as he forced his eyes to look at the other end of the table where Reiji, Aya, Yohji and Masafumi were now back in a heated discussion.  
  
Finding that to be nothing of interest, the topic having moved back to agriculture and arable land counts, Ken looked to his left. There sat his other cousin, Hirofumi and his obvious white-haired lover, and two other men he had yet to be introduced to. One had long red hair and wore dark green robes, his eyes were always amused as he surveyed the room and when their eyes met Ken had to suppressed a shiver. There was something about that man that unnerved him. But that feeling was nothing compared to the vibe he got off the last man who glared coldly at him before smirking and nudging the other red-haired man. The red-haired one laughed and nodded at nothing before turning to face Ken.  
  
"So Prince Ken." He smiled. "How are you liking this country so far?"  
  
"Its very nice." Ken found himself answering automatically. "The hospitality is superb as is the food."  
  
The mans eyes twinkled as moved to pat Ken's hand but Ken instinctively pulled away. "Now, now. There's no need to lie to me. I know you don't like it here. But I promises, this way of life seems to grow on you." His grin widened wickedly. "In fact, later you may not even care what happens to others because of things you do. Or have you already crossed that bridge?"  
  
Ken frowned and forced his temper in check. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh of course you do, Prince! That slave boy from last night." He laughed and looked over at the other man beside him. "Nagi and Crawford were -most- happy to see him again."  
  
Ken stilled and tried to keep his mind blank. He hoped that didn't mean what he thought it might. "And what, may I ask, are you talking about? What was that slave boy's punishment anyways?"  
  
"Well." the older man began, a hand reaching for a goblet and mouth open as if to tell Ken more. And he would have had a terrific story to tell and plant vividly into both Ken and later Omi's mind later if not for Mamoru's over hearing.  
  
The younger boy suddenly sprang up, his thin body swaying slightly and eyes alight as the chair clattered to the floor. "Melody!" He yelled as his father rose from his seat and began trying to shush him. "Blood melody! ...melodymagic...screams all the screams and tears. want to come home! Want back together!"  
  
Reiji motioned for help and both Crawford and Masafumi ran to help him with the struggling boy.  
  
"Back together! Melody....apart..." Tears spilled out of wide blue eyes as the three men bodily picked him up and curried him away from the dinning room full of stunned cousins and slightly less stunned immediate family and guards, Mamoru's cries giving away to full fledged screams as the door closed. "Home!"  
  
Those at the table were silent.  
  
***  
  
"It thought he wouldn't talk unless talked directly at!" King Reiji stormed into his room, Masafumi and Crawford carrying the now limp boy behind him. "He never did before! So why did it happen now!" Reiji slammed a fist on to his table, which cracked with the force of the blow.  
  
"I warned you Father. I wasn't sure what switching them again would do!" Masafumi laid the other Prince on the bed. "I think what's left of brothers mind is fracturing and the control slowly loosening. If we switch them many more times it's likely that one, if not both, will become completely insane."  
  
"Not true." Crawford sat next to Mamoru, whose eyes stared blankly forward without a speck of life glimmering inside them. "If we continue to do it your way they will become insane in less then one more full turn. But if next time we use my way, which is far less harmful, he should be good and secure for the next twenty or more years."  
  
"And how would you know?" Masafumi asked, his eyes narrowing. "I was one of the ones who made him, you know nothing of what he is!"  
  
"You have a point, however, I do believe I know far more about his make then you do." He placed a hand over the boy's eyes. "He's very fragile and will be more so once you reverse what you have done but my plan will still work."  
  
Reiji turned to face the pair, as son and adviser glared at each other. "Enough! Masafumi change him back at once and send him to be my Nephews personal slave when you're done."  
  
"But father! Surly such a change so soon will destroy them both!" Masafumi stood in front of his brother cationic form. "I cannot do that to him! He's far to valuable!"  
  
Reiji frowned and backhanded him, watching as his son was thrown to the side with the force. "Do not talk back to me, Masafumi." He left the room, his last words ringing in both of his son's ears. "Do what your told and never talk back, understand?"  
  
Crawford grinned at the younger man still on the ground with his hand on his reddened check. "I'm afraid you will never win against me, Prince Masafumi. It is best not to try. Although, that's just the block I put in you, isn't it?" He laughed as he watched the other man stand and reach in his pocket for a small brown box as if in a trance. "Its surprising that your own father and brother never noticed the change in you when I came. They both never detected what happened when I arrived, did they?"  
  
Crawford pushed up his glasses and turned to leave. "Your still screaming alone in your mind though, aren't you? Scream. Keep screaming and maybe someday Schuldich will take pity and let you out."  
  
***  
  
"That was not normal Aya!" Yohji sat on the bed his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his lover adjust his gold earring. "That boy looked like the mute slave boy from yesterday that your bother's crushing on and he just went nuts! Not to mention the creepy rest of the family!"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Aya tosses Yohji a brush. "We have to stop a war, not uncover my Uncles skeletons."  
  
"It does to matter!" Yohji forcefully ran the brush threw his medium length blond hair. "I wanted to egg Ken on a little more and now look at the stick that's been thrown in the wheel!"  
  
"Fine. After the meetings for this morning we'll check on Ken and then ask around." Aya turned to go. "Happy?"  
  
"Extremely so, my Prince!" Yohji called, moving to ketch up with is lover who was now walking quickly down the hall. "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
***  
  
Ken found himself in a garden. He wasn't sure if it was the main one or a side one but he knew when he finally looked around from his seat against a tree that he was inside one.  
  
Small patches of flowers bloomed around him and a tree stood sturdily behind him, next to a small pool of water.  
  
After breakfast had been a mess. Ken had wanted to have time to talk to Aya and Yohji but both had to be diplomats in just a half hour's time and as such had no time for him. So he had wondered, avoiding all strange guards and none immediate family members, before finally founding himself in a garden trying to figure out just what all had happened during the first parts of his say.  
  
Mamoru looked like a copy of his friend but with the obvious ability to speak, though nonsense as it was, and Omi hadn't been seen sense he left with that guard the night before.  
  
'Omi...' The name made his heart beat faster though he had only met the boy for a little time. 'What is the mystery that seems to be surrounding this branch of the family?'  
  
He tossed a pebble in the pool, watching as the ripples distorted his reflection. These last few days were too much, Ken though as he moved to lie on the grass and looked up at the sky.  
  
As he watch the clouds Ken realized it was nearing noon. He had been half awake and letting his mind wonder, again mostly on his strange cousin and the muted Omi, for hours. Aya and Yohji had to be almost out of the meeting by now and lunch would probably be served soon as well.  
  
Ken stood and brushed off his pants, ignoring the fact that the dirt refused to leave his good slacks, and turned. Only to stop at what he saw behind him. There slowly walking towards him in the same crumpled black clothing as the day before was none other then Omi, his slight body swaying and eyes open partially as he searched for Ken.  
  
"Omi! Are you alright?" Rushing over to the smaller boy Ken put an arm around him to steady him and the boy slowly looked up, a shaky grin appearing on his face as he handed Ken a note.  
  
Ken shook his head as he snatched the note from the other boy's hands before slowly easing him into a sitting position. "What in seven hells did they do to you!?"  
  
Omi just smiled a little and leaned his head on Ken's chest, his eyes slowly closing with drowsiness and breath becoming even as he fell asleep.  
  
The Prince sighed; his hand moving to run threw Omi's hair while he mentally promised to find a way to communicate with the other boy later, he really needed to know what had been done to the boy to have him acting like this. He had seemed so full of energy yesterday. Turning his focus back to what Omi had worked to give him Ken opened the note, which once read fell from numb fingers and few into the pool.  
  
He, Aya and Yohji now had a personal slave, like it or not.  
  
***  
  
Oh, one last note so that I don't forget to say so next time- grammar and such will be edited for all parts this weekend as well. Nothing major will change, just a few things to make it easier to read. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title- The Darkness Within a Melody Chapter Five  
  
Author- Locura  
  
Warnings- AU! OOC! YxA/AxY, PersiaxManx/ManxPersia, K+O/O+K perhaps KxO/OxK, HirofumixFarfarello/FarfarelloxHirofumi  
  
Archive- Fanfiction.net & Mediaminer.org  
  
Disclaimer- The Weiß Kreuz chara's aren't mine, I'm just barrowing them. Don't sue, I own nothing but an Omi pen and 5 dvd's and I wanna keep them!  
  
DEDICATED TO CHIBIUKYOU  
  
Author Notes- I'm so sorry for the delay in this- I lost all of my notes. Very sorry and also sorry for those of you who had to suffer threw the badly edited version I posted last night .. I fix some of the worst of it I think now. But who knows. Hope you Enjoy!  
  
***= Beginning/Ending/ Time change -Blah- = Little Flashback  
  
***  
  
Omi woke sometime later, staying still on the extremely soft bed he seemed to be laying on. Not quite ready to part with dreaming world to one of wakefulness he half opened his eyes and let his mind wonder. For some reason his bed seemed far softer then he had ever remembered it being, then again he never remembered feeling as sore as he did now. Perhaps the comfort of things increased with discomfort? he thought closing his eyes once more only to let the slide open again when he felt himself drift off to much, he never knew when he would be called to work.  
  
Sighing he thought over the past few days, trying to remember everything that had happened so far. The Princes from Kritiker came and he got in trouble for not getting the Prince Ken to dinner on time. There were some blurry one-sided conversations and then.what? He knew something had to have happened then, he was to be punished after all. But for the life of him he couldn't remember. His next memory was just a bit ago when he woke up dizzy and sore with Prince Masafumi yelling at him to get up and give some note to one of his cousins. So where had all that time gone?  
  
He talked with Prince Ken. Nagi escorted him to get punished. Then what?  
  
-"Cousin Mamoru?" A voice rang in his head. "How are you feeling today?"-  
  
Omi grabbed his head, startled, holding fistfuls of hair as his mind seemed to vibrate with the sounds that filled his mind.  
  
-"Mamoru, what does Prince Ken think about his Uncle? And how does Omi feel about the Prince?"-  
  
Omi could feel his heart pounding in his chest, moving so as if it were trying to escape from inside him as waves of nausea flooded him and his head pounded in tune.  
  
-It changed him. It completed him for a moment before splitting him again. In and out like a dance the song ripping into his soul, raping his mind and pulling his voice away from him. His heart pounded, his eyes widened, his breath came in gasps as he felt himself become whole one last time before he was broken again. Shattered into a million fragments with only half of the to be put back together. -  
  
Everything swelled and Omi closed his eyes tightly as if to block the fragments from his mind. Then it stopped.  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
He held still and listen to himself breath deep shuddering breaths waiting to see if anything else would come.  
  
'What was that?' He asked himself as his body started to uncoil, opening his eyes again to look at the embroidered coverlet that should mark his bed; instead he saw fresh green silk sheets. 'And what am I doing on Prince Ken's bed?'  
  
***  
  
Ken flew into his brother's room, holding tightly to the wet, crinkled paper Omi had given him. He'd taken the boy to his room not to long ago but couldn't stay there and watch him sleep until lunch so instead he went to talk to his brother and Yohji, in high hopes to get some explanations and a polite way to say 'I'm sorry I don't want to have this slave because owning them would probably end in a not too go of a way!'  
  
The door banged closed and Yohji and Aya both looked up from their meeting notes looking slightly surprised at his abrupt entrance.  
  
"What's up Kenken? The girls giving you trouble here to?"  
  
Ken didn't rise to the bait instead he handed the note to his brother who glanced at it as Ken seethed. "How can they expect us to take a slave? We don't do slaving in our country!"  
  
"Eh? What's he talking about? "Yohji snatched the paper from Aya's hands part of it ripping in the process. "Oh. I see."  
  
"I see? Is that all the pair of you have to say?" Ken felt his nails digging into his palms. "They just gave us a human life to do with as we wish! They gave him to us as if he were a thing!"  
  
"Ken."  
  
"I can't believe you two aren't protesting! Its inhumane how they treat people here!" Ken paced and ran a hand threw his hair.  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Really! I thought you two would have more of a reaction!"  
  
"KEN!" Ken stopped and looked at his brother his face faintly flushed. "We don't like it, however, to not accept this gift would be considered and insult and would give the more reasons for the war."  
  
Ken let himself fell bonelessly down on the bed. "You right Aya. I know you are but."  
  
Yohji smiled. "Don't worry about it. In fact if he is ours for now and ever when we finally go home we might be able to take him with us and set him free." His smile grew sly as he looked over the note once more. "And if I'm not mistaken this slave is the one from the other day, correct?"  
  
Ken looked at him strangely, knowing he was walking right into another verbal trap, but nodded.  
  
"Well then." He smiled up at Aya. "We give him to you. We don't need a slave or servant to show us around anymore and we're big boys who can dress ourselves and everything. You on the other hand need some help. And-" Yohji tapped Ken, who was currently cursing the older man up and down silently, on the nose. "don't forget the gift we made you! I'm sure it's going to come in handy."  
  
"Yohji.I know this is hard for you to understand. But I'm not going to go jump Omi out as soon as I get him alone." Ken heard Aya mutter something but ignored him in favor of getting up and leaving for his required presence at the dinning hall for lunch.  
  
As the door shut with a click Yohji grinned turned to Aya. "So, how long do you think it will take?"  
  
The younger man shook his head, a small smile finding its way onto his face. "How long do you think it will take for them to find a way to communicate?"  
  
***  
  
Nagi frowned as he looked around his room. Something was off but for the life of him he couldn't figure out just what it was. Turning around slowly once more he jumped in surprise, Schuldich was sitting in a favored blue chair warn nearly gray with age and use. He was sitting their smoking a pipe and looking amused. And an amused Schuldich was not always a good thing.  
  
"What do you want?" Nagi glared and checked his barriers, not wanting to leak anymore then he had to around the mind meddler.  
  
"Oh? You think that I'd only come around to see my favorite Nagikins if I wanted something?" He put the pipe on the desk. "I'm hurt!"  
  
"Save it Schuldich." The blue-eyed boy crossed his arms before turning away to look in his closet. "So what is it this time? You forgot your brain so you wanted to barrow mine?"  
  
"No. No No. Nothing that simple I'm afraid. I'm looking for some information, stuff that specifically pertains to you." He got up and looped an arm around Nagi's shoulders, placing his lips close to the younger boys ear he whispered. "Mostly I'm curious to find out who you're fantasizing about now."  
  
Nagi bristled and shoved the older man away. "None of your damn business."  
  
"Oh but it is." Schuldich grinned, his eyes shining eerily. "Its vital that I know exactly who to leave out of my meddling and who to definitely do. Your information is most important."  
  
"Sure it is." He closed the closet doors. "But you're just going to have to deal with the fact that you don't know."  
  
The red haired man frowned but pick out an imaginary piece of lent from his robes. "Fine. Have it your way. It's your lovers mind after all. "  
  
Nagi nodded and turned to leave, hoping the other would take the hint and leave as well.  
  
"Oh and Nagi?" He stopped. "I'm going to be picking threw your brain soon, I'm halfway threw your barriers and I can't wait to see what you keep locked inside."  
  
***  
  
Lunch, unlike breakfast was a very quiet meal, the only conversation consisting of light topics like the weather and the day. No one asked about Mamoru and no one tried to bring him up. The red haired man from before and the taller one with glasses never arrived though everyone else lounged at the table for over an hour eating as sparsely as the conversations.  
  
The first to leave were Hirofumi and Masafumi, each leaving threw opposite doorways.  
  
***  
  
Omi was sitting silently at the windowsill of Ken's room long after lunch should have started, but for the life of him he couldn't seem to be able to make himself move much at all. The few steps to the window had made him break out into a sweat and nearly had him toppling with dizziness. It felt as if each foot weighed at least twenty pounds and all his nerves were on fire with everything spinning in his face.  
  
Not to mention the odd flashes of half memories he seemed to be getting. With nothing making sense to him and nothing seeming quite real any longer he wondered how long it would be until someone found him and gave him a job.  
  
Leaning back he hoped all the Princes had made their way to lunch on time, he didn't want to get in trouble again though he suspected he would anyway.  
  
Closing his eyes the blond boy let himself hum. He knew no sound would come of him vibrating his voice box, no sound ever did, but it was nice to try and repeat a tune now and then even if sound never came. It felt nice, and comforted him for some reason.  
  
He was about to fall asleep, basking in the warm sun of the sill and humming away his discomfort when he felt something seem to tare inside his throat. It felt as if something that had long been there gave way just a little and suddenly he heard something.  
  
Scratchy and wavering, almost out of human hearing there was a sound. Small and quiet as it was it echoed his hum as best it could, catching on some notes and rising on others.  
  
Omi froze and touch his throat his eyes darting around to see if someone were to trying to play a trick on him, but no one was there and the sound had stopped.  
  
Coughing he felt the thing give again and turning back around he looked to his reflection in the window his reflections eye's holding the same fear and confusion his own did.  
  
***  
  
Yohji smiled at the maid and the maid smiled hesitantly back as she folded the newly washed linins. "Is there something I could help you with, sir?"  
  
"Nothing basking in your beauty and listening to your knowledge wouldn't cure." Yohji smiled as he leaned across the table.  
  
"Go on you. I've no time for flirty men looking for easy girls." She tried to shoe him away but the light blush across her face told her words false.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that pretty maid, though I'm not looking for an easy girl myself." He looked earnestly at her. "You see my friend is trying to find an old relative of his and he seems to think the boy slave -Omi- could be him, mayhap you know something?"  
  
The girl, who at first seemed relaxed, bristled and turned to put up the sheets she had folded. "Of course not! Why would I know anything about the muted man-child?"  
  
"But surely you know something? My poor friend has been searching for ages.I just want to know anything you could possible think on him." Yohji let his voice go pleading and reached out to touch the girl's hand. "Please? I know you've been told not to swap rumors with people from the outside but I must know!"  
  
She looked at his hand and then to his face, her own face masked she thought it over. Sighing once she let her shoulders droop in defeat and inwardly Yohji rejoiced. "I suppose I could tell you what I know."  
  
***  
  
Nagi frowned and stared at the door he stood before. His hold body ridged as his mind berated himself for stalling while his heart told him to turn away before he got hurt.  
  
He must have stood there, in front of the large oak wood door, marked with age but still well kept and polished for a good while before he felt someone come up behind him and he whirled around, ready to let lose and toss the person away. Instead he stopped dead in his tracks and stared up at who had appeared behind him.  
  
Masafumi looked down at him, an uncaring look in his eyes as he scowled. "Is there any special reason you've decided to camp out in front of my study?"  
  
Silence.  
  
*** 


End file.
